Crystal Sounds: Part Two
by Pinfeathers
Summary: This is the 2nd 1/2 of a fic origionally tittled "Crystal Sounds", written by Isaya831. I'm taking it on for her. Here goes nothin... Shattered crystals,magic powers,evil villians,and dorky dweebs.Just what we all need in out lives.Yes,Kaiba should kno
1. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Pinfeathers: Hi

A/N: Pinfeathers: Hi! I'm going to try my hand at writing this. If I can manage to pull off the next couple of chapters, I'll hopefully be able to stick with it! All input is welcome! If anyone has any story ideas I'd love to hear them! If you help you get to know what's wrong with Seto! (But only if you promise not to tell anyone else!) Then again if you haven't figured it out yet I suggest that you look over the old chapters! The clues are there! Tea's almost figured it out; she just needs a couple more clues and something to push it over the edge! I figured it out! You can too! 

This is going to be in a different style than the rest. I can't help that I'm not Isaya...

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_/Mindlink/_

--

Seto glanced around him. He lifted his palm and looked at the glowing symbol and felt the crystal beginning to cool slightly. The crystal shard was getting farther away! Seto had stopped paying attention to the conversation between Yugi and his friends about whether to go back after Bakura.

--

Tea glanced over at Kaiba, about to tell him to go after Bakura and apologize, when she noticed he wasn't there anymore. She quickly pointed this out to the others who immediately stopped arguing, and turned to look.

"There!" Yugi called out, pointing after the retreating form of Kaiba, who had taken off running.

"Why's he runnin'dat way?" wondered Joey.

"That's the direction he said the crystal was a minute ago!" Tea called back.

All of them ran after the CEO, calling out to him, but he didn't seem to hear them.

--

Seto skidded to a halt and glanced around. The crystal was still moving, and he was starting to catch up, but he'd reached the end of the street and his path forward was now blocked by a building. There was a street to the left, but if was heading away from the shard. Without a second thought he ran down the dark alley that led off to the right, much closer to the direction of the shard. He didn't even stop to consider the possible consequences of running through dark passages in an unfamiliar city.

Seto continued running, all the while felling for the crystal's presence, the mark on his hand guiding him closer. He skidded around a bend in the alley, coming out onto another street, before diving into another darkened alley, still following the pulse of the crystal shards.

--

Tea and Yugi ran after Kaiba, struggling to catch up but struggling to even keep him in sight through the dark night. Kaiba came to the end of the street and darted down a dark alley.

'_Crap!'_ Yugi thought. Kaiba was out of their sight and these dark streets reeked of danger.

--

Bakura was several blocks from the others and was calming down when he stopped suddenly.

'_What am I doing!'_ he thought. '_I don't really give a dam what happens to the pharaoh and his friends, but Kaiba isn't my enemy, and besides, he might get into trouble without me! I can't leave Kaiba alone with those fools! We know there's evil afoot right now. If someone's found the shard, it might well be the same people who came after Kaiba before! Those crystals are powerful, I don't want to see them in the wrong hands any more than the rest of them!'_ Bakura turned around and ran back the way he had come, desperate to reach the others before anything could happen.

'_Besides,'_ he thought, _'Ryou would be very upset if anything were to happen to his little friends.'_

--

Seto wove in and out of streets and alleys, he was so focused on running and tracking the movements of the light crystal shard, that he failed to notice the warnings of the approach something dark.

--

"Kaiba!" called Yugi. Yugi was worried, and he could feel that even the normally impassive Pharaoh was on edge. They had reached the place where they had lost sight of Kaiba. They ran down the alley after a brief moment of hesitation. Yugi kept glancing nervously about, watching the shadows. Yami was also keeping a close eye out for danger.

_/Do you feel that?/_ Yugi asked Yami through their mindlink.

_/Yes, and I don't like it. There's more darkness here than just the shadows brought on by the night. /_ Yami stated warily.

A/N: Pinfeathers: I know this chapter is really short, but I want to get something up so that I can post it as part two. I decided it would just be simpler to post the rest as another story if I'm going to be writing it. If I can make myself write this, then we're probably good to go. I'm not really doing anything for a couple of weeks, like at all. So it should be a good chance to get something done. After that though, I have to go to band camp for marching band next year.

We'll see…

' '

Please let me know if you want me to keep this up. If no one's interested I might as well just forget it…

Also, If you know of anyone other than Tea, Bakura, and Yugi who came on the trip who I've failed to notice, please tell me!


	2. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

--

/Do you feel that?/ Yugi asked Yami through their mind link.

/Yes. There's more darkness here than just the shadows of the night. /

It was true. Even without the power of the millennium puzzle, Yami and Yugi could feel the creeping presence.

Just then, Bakura reappeared, slightly out of breath, having run all the way back. Yugi was somewhat startled.

"How'd you find us?" Yugi asked, he himself was lost, he couldn't believe Bakura could have so quickly found them.

"The ring of course," he smirked, holding up the millennium ring which hung around his neck. One of the ring's spikes was angled pointedly towards the puzzle which Yugi wore.

"Oh," Yugi blushed softly in response.

"Where's Kaiba?" Bakura demanded.

"I wish we knew… He just took off shortly after you did," Yugi told him.

"Oh good," growled Bakura.

_'They _lost_ him!? They lost Kaiba! _Again!?_ WTF! Can't they keep track of him for _five,freaking**minutes**_?! Don't they realize what could happen to him! Damn, I guess it's up to me to track him down then. Idiots, must I do everything around here?!' _Bakura raged inwardly.

"Are you alright Bakura? You look kind of upset," Yugi asked innocently. Bakura just shot him a glare.

"Come on, let's find him," Bakura growled determinedly. Yugi nodded in assent, but looked questioningly at him again.

"Umm, just how exactly are we supposed to find him again?" Yugi asked.

"The powers of light and darkness react to one another. The millennium items are of the darkness, and in case you've forgotten, Kaiba has a shard of the light crystal fused with him. We may be able to hone in on him somewhat using the items.

"Also, you might have noticed that his powers tend to result in flashes. Therefore, should he use them, we should be able to locate him fairly quickly." Bakura explained, smirking at the last part.

Bakura and the pharaoh both consulted their respective millennium items after the pharaoh had taken control of Yugi's body. They both sought out the nearest source of light energy, or more specifically, the greatest disruption, or lack of shadows.

Ignoring the averaged streetlamp and residential lighting was easy enough, and they were both left with only a few major points of interest, within the immediate vicinity of their expanding search area. As each was identified and written off as a searchlight, or another urban distraction, they eventually discerned a small, but definite glimmer of pure light, driving back the shadows. It had to be Kaiba.

In opening their senses to the world around them though, they realized that they had much more pressing problems than simply locating the missing CEO. As they felt the eb-and-flow of the surrounding light and shadows, despite that they had been searching for a manifestation of light, they couldn't help but discover a dangerous mass of darkness. Yami and Yugi had already taken note of the feeling of impending doom and darkness, but this was something else entirely. The two startled observers watched as a monstrously dark cloud of shadows closed in, coming closer and closer to the spark of light that was Seto Kaiba. _(Ba-dum-da!)_

"You spotted it too?" Bakura asked quickly.

"Yes," the former Pharaoh answered.

"That way then?" the former tomb-robber suggested, pointing down a street which ran off in the direction of Kaiba. The Pharaoh nodded swiftly, and the two took off at a run, in search of the missing CEO.

--

Seto was tiring quickly. He was making progress, but he had run a long way, and he was beginning to feel the effects of too much excitement, and too little sleep. The shard was quite near now, he could feel the strong heat from his palm, and the glow from the symbol was extremely bright.

Seto was still running when he made to duck down another side street. Unfortunately though, his feet skidded over something as he turned. Kaiba may have normally been one of the more coordinated and graceful people in the world, but he was exhausted, and disoriented by the shadows. Unable to regain his footing, he stumbled and hit the ground, tumbling painfully.

Blearily, Set opened his eyes. He found himself laying in a heap, close to the wall of a building which formed one side of the narrow back street which he had been on. He rolled slowly on to his back and his body screamed in protest. His right shoulder and left knee both ached terribly form slamming into the ground, while his right pant leg was torn open to reveal a badly scraped knee. Seto reached up and gingerly touched the small but nasty scrape above his eye on his right temple.

Carefully getting to his feet, ignoring the pain, he set off at a walk towards the still moving crystal shard.

--

A/N: K, that's the chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer has some sort of virus and I don't dare plug in my flash drive, lest it be contaminated, so I had to get to the collage library to use their computers. And you know what? They just refitted all of their computers with wide screen monitors and these god-awful keyboards that have this horrible angle, come to think of it, it looks like they got new computers too. Damn, I liked the old one's better, monitor, keyboard, computer and all! Anyway, this is all I have written for now, I'm just glad I've been writing this story as a hard copy in a notebook and typing it up as I go!

It may be a while before I can update again. Let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing! :D

-Pinfeathers

P.S. Someone please read my other story! I need to kneed someone's opinion on it, and I'm go'na update it in a second!

--


End file.
